pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heidi
Heidi is a 14 year old female who lives in Danville. She made her first appearance in the Season 31 episode, Little Miss Uncontainable. She is smart and athletic with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is average sized and very nice. Relationships Phineas Flynn Heidi and Phineas are pretty good friends. Ferb Fletcher Heidi and Ferb hardly ever talk. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Heidi and Isabella are friends and sometimes hang out. They talk whenever they are both over at the Flynn-Fletchers'. Buford Van Stomm Heidi and Buford don't really appeal to each other but they get along anyways. Baljeet Tjinder Heidi likes Baljeet and he likes him back. Heidi is unaware of his relationship with Bailey, however. Candace Flynn Heidi has never met Candace. Django Brown Heidi became better friends with Django when they both were stranded in the prairie. Before that, they hardly knew each other. Irving Du Bois Heidi and Irving aren't the best friends but since she's so nice she talks to him. Bailey Heidi and Bailey usually get involved in adventures together so they are pretty good friends. Katherine Heidi and Katherine are friends but never talk. They hung out once but they never really hang out. Kenzi Just like Katherine, Heidi and Kenzi are friends but never talk. But they did when they got stranded. Jenna Heidi and Jenna don't really know each other. Hannah Heidi and Hannah don't know each other at all. Lauren Heidi and Lauren don't know each other. Tanner Heidi doesn't know Tanner. Haven Heidi and Haven are pretty good friends when it comes to adventures. Ford Heidi and Ford once sang similar songs, but they never talk. Caleb Heidi knows Caleb since they came to town together but since then they've never really talked. Dylan Heidi and Dylan never talk. Wesley Heidi and Wesley have never talked, and Heidi doesn't think she knows Wesley. Megan Heidi liked Megan as a friend but they never talked. Kendall Heidi and Kendall have similar likings and get along quite nicely. Olivia Heidi and Olivia go to the same church so that's how they know each other. Maddie Heidi has only met her once, so far. Appearances Little Miss Uncontainable Heidi arrives to town with Haven, Caleb, and Ford and technically Dylan and Wesley. My Favorite Treat Heidi goes into a cooking contest against Jessie, Mckenna , Katie, Mallory, Emily, and Cassie. The Biscuit of Zazzamaandaboove Heidi goes along on the trip to find the fabled biscuit. Snapchatters Heidi is one of the people in the big Snapchat group. She isn't seen snapping anyone. Phineas Radio Heidi is interviewed on the radio show, and she reveals she likes Baljeet. Danville and the Tornado Heidi is saved by Phineas in the tornado when she is trapped in the ruble. The Thrift Shop Heidi is seen at the thrift shop. Dance, Bailey, Dance Heidi is in the audience supporting Bailey. Pirates of the Tri-State Area Heidi goes along on the adventure and is harmed by Doofenshmirtz. She also kind of finds out about Agent P. The Mystery of Django's Artwork Heidi is over playing the board game Phineas and Ferb made. Ukulele Lessons Heidi attends ukulele lessons with Doofenshmirtz and Doof wants to do better than Heidi. Lost in Italy When going to Italy, Heidi gets left behind from her friends so Doofenshmirtz helps her to get home. Bursts of Flavor in My Mouth! Heidi is among the many few who are the panel of judges to taste Phineas and Ferb's crazy new foods. Nothing But Grass For Miles Heidi gets stranded in the middle of a grassy prairie with Bailey, Kenzi, Baljeet, and Django. One Big Fire Heidi is a part of Danville Fire Squad 17 and helps put out Doofenshmirtz's fire. Someone's in the Kitchen With Katherine Heidi is over at Katherine's house....twice. Category:Characters Category:Season 31 Category:Elimination Show